Flor de Campanilla
by Fireeflower
Summary: No pudo contenerlo, ni siquiera intentó hacerlo, esbozó despacio una sonrisa hasta lograr una hermosa carcajada llena de emoción y felicidad. Cometía un error, lo sabía, ella no era una humana cualquiera sino una sacerdotisa, pero era inevitable…Era inevitable enamorarse.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me corresponden, sino a sus respectivos dueños. En este caso son de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

 **Mi nombre es Fireeflower y soy originaria de Fanfiction. Nunca publico mis historias en páginas externas, solo en Fanfiction. Si alguien ve una de mis historia en otras páginas que han plagiado a Fanfiction, favor de denunciar.**

* * *

 _Flor de Campanilla_

 _"Uno no se enamoró nunca, y ése fue su infierno. Otro, sí, y ésa fue su condena."_

 ** _Robert Burton (1577-1640)_**

Se limpió el sudor de su frente y suspiró.

Los cálidos días de primavera eran más hermosos a comparación del año anterior. Así pensó Kikyô, mientras volvía a recolectar hierbas medicinales para después suspirar pesadamente. A pesar del día soleado era un poco molesto el calor; frunció sus labios al sentir su cuerpo levemente pegajoso debido al sudor pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Después de todo debía recolectar otra vez las hierbas, ya que Kaede las tiró por accidente. Una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

No, no podía enfardarse con ella ni aunque quisiera; esa niña era todo su mundo...

Sintió una presencia, rápidamente buscó su arco pero al distinguir de quien se trataba se relajó. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo comenzaba a confiar en aquél demonio; así que ni se inmutó cuando este aterrizó atrás de ella.

―¿Qué buscas, Inuyasha?—preguntó la guardiana de la perla sin voltearse. Tomó una raíz y la examinó con cuidado, dándole la espalda al demonio.

 _¿Desde cuándo das la espalda? ¿Acaso quieres morir?_

Frunció el ceño pero jamás se volteó. Inuyasha por su parte, comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas diciendo que no tenía nada que hacer, que mejor se metiera en sus asuntos y que no le preguntara nada más.

 _Muy propio de él, pero… ¿Por qué titubea?_

Un silencio inundó el lugar. Kikyó empezaba inquietarse, normalmente Inuyasha era callado pero por alguna razón podía sentir los nervios de él, sus dudas… ¿Qué ocurre? Por el rabillo del ojo buscó su arco…

―Inu…

―¿Te gusta tu nombre?—La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

―¿Por qué esa pregunta, Inuyasha?―musitó sin despegar la vista del suelo. Pudo escuchar como el medio demonio lanzaba un bufido.

―Solo pregunto, Kikyô. No es que me importe demasiado—La sacerdotisa cerró sus ojos unos instantes; qué pregunta tan más extraña. Muy poco recordaba a sus padres, pero sabía que su nombre era por el amor a las flores que tanto cuidaba su madre en la aldea.

―Sí, me agrada—respondió al fin. Inuyasha no contestó nada más, sin embargo se podía escuchar la respiración intranquila del chico.

― Y… ¿Sabes el significado de tu nombre?—Volvió a preguntar. Kikyô soltó el canasto y miró al cielo.

 _¿Por qué siento tranquilidad cuando estoy con él?_

― Sí, lo sé―Apartó las raíces del cesto y cortó un diente de león.

―Dímelo. ―Inuyasha se oía ansioso, muy impaciente.

― Inuyasha, ¿Por qué tanto interés?

―Tan sólo dímelo. ―La mujer quiso voltear pero se contuvo. Así que echó su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando por un segundo la brisa del aire.

―Flor de campanilla―Fue un suave susurro, casi inaudible pero suficiente para que Kikyô sonriera abiertamente―. Ahora, ¿me dirás la razón de tantas preguntas, Inuyasha?―Espero unos segundos mas no hubo respuesta―. ¿Inuyasha?―Cuando ella volteó ya se encontraba sola, solo pudo distinguir como los matices rojos del traje del medio demonio desaparecían a lo lejos.

 _Inuyasha… ¿Pero qué…?_

Atrás de ella había un hermoso ramillete de margaritas y flores de campanilla.

No pudo contenerlo, ni siquiera intentó hacerlo, esbozó despacio una sonrisa hasta lograr una hermosa carcajada llena de emoción y felicidad. Cometía un error, lo sabía, ella no era una humana cualquiera sino una sacerdotisa, pero era inevitable…Era inevitable enamorarse.

* * *

Hola, hola.

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía algo así, de hecho no soy tan fanática de esta pareja pero bueno, quise probar algo nuevo. Espero que les agrade, espero sus comentarios.

Bye bye

:D

 **Editado 09/10/2015**

Esto me trae tantos recuerdos, tantos que quiero llorar (¿?)

Espero que amen la versión nueva. Yo sí y mucho (L)


End file.
